What If?
by Rauslly-R5-lover
Summary: When the cast gets the news Austin & Ally won't get renewed, a certain brunette is the most devastated. Is it because she loves the show with all her heart or does it include Ross Shor Lynch?
1. Chapter 1

_Heyheyhey! My first story, just trying some things. If this sucks, this was all the idea of __raurashipper__, aka Mo._

* * *

_No one POV_

''We're sad to announce that the filming season four of TV Show 'Austin & Ally' will not take place. This means the episode 'Relationships & Red Carpets', which will air on the 24th of august, will be the series finale. We have taken this decision to make room for promising new shows, such as 'Girl Meets World' and 'I Didn't Do It'.  
This message will be spread tomorrow at 2PM on Disney Channel and social media. We would like to ask if this information will be kept secret until then.  
Our apologies to the cast, producers and fans.  
The CEO of Disney Channel Worldwide''

And with that it ended.

All the faith everyone had. The producers, the cast… And the fans… the fans will be heartbroken.

Everyone in the room had gathered to see the mail from Disney which would define their future, or at least their next year. You could feel the tension. There wasn't a single person who hadn't had 100% faith in season four. The ratings were great. The fans had trended #WeWantAustinAndAllySeason4 almost every day for the past month. The cast was excited to reunite.

But all of that disappeared in just 15 seconds.

After 10 seconds of complete silence people turned to look at each other and started mumbling. Quietly but clearly.

''How can this even happen?''

''I don't even like Liv & Maddie.''

''We would've beat every other show if we would've been nominated at those stupid RDMA's.''

An even more quiet voice suddenly spoke:

''I'm gonna get some air.''

With that Laura Marano left the room.

Most people didn't even notice, so caught up were they in their conversations, except for Laura's opponent Ross Lynch. Even though he never showed it, he really wanted another season. Of course he wanted to focus on his band, and the show is still for kids, he loved the atmosphere on the set, his castmates and everything involved.

Without saying a word to the others he ran after her, also unnoticed.


	2. Chapter 2

_This is my second chapter, it'll probably become a three-shot with a loooong 3__rd__ chaper.  
I know this is reeaaally fast updated. Don't get used to it ahaha  
_

_Sorry it's kinda short.. I'll make up for it in the 3__rd__ just wait and see!_

* * *

_Austin POV_

It was an amazingly beautiful day. Hot but not too hot, sunny but not too sunny. Just perfect.

But not fitting for the situation as a blonde young man was searching for a particular short brunette.

Laura has always been the same energetic person. Every day, of every week, each year. Each season the same enthusiasm. She was without a doubt the one who loved being a part of the show the most. Just because there was nothing else for her out there. Yet... Calum had his Copper Flop Show, Raini's singing career moved forward with her original song in some sort of dog movie.

And me, well, what wasn't on my path? Teen Beach Movie, R5 and everything involved. That took up a lot of time and that was noticed. I know rumours went around on the set about me. That I wanted to quit Austin & Ally, that I didn't even want a season 4. I ignored them and I know Laura did too.

But all of this changed as soon as Laura got that one phone call. Only one, and it changed everything. When that movie came along, A Sort Of Homecoming. Everyone was excited and supportive, and who was I to not to be?

That's the problem. I couldn't. I know I should've, but I just... I couldn't. That had a reason, I'm not that asshole. One reason.

Parker Mack.

Not that I hated the guy, I really didn't. I didn't even know him. But that look in his eyes. I just knew it the first time I saw him. That oh so familiar look. The look of innocence, a little bit of admiring and deep, deep down, behind all of that, lust. Every time he looked at her. He didn't know it yet, but soon he would fall for her. I know that look so well. Why?

Because I did too.

* * *

**Sooo first author's note..  
I'm kinda insecure about this story, cause it's obviously my first.  
Don't worry I'm gonna finish it no matter what!  
So could you tell me what you like/hate? Spelling, word choice anything!**

**Thanks3**


	3. Chapter 3

_Here's the third and last part of my story! I hope you all enjoyed it, or at least the few who read it ahaha._

_Ha didn't expect that did ya? Same day whathwat? Enjoy!_

* * *

And there she was.

Sitting against the tree.

OUR tree.

She looked so vulnerable sitting the on the grass, with her arms around her legs, her head down and her chestnut hair falling down. As I walked closer I heard her crying and mumbling things.

"Of course there's no season four, why would there? Like life ever grants me anything. I'm just so stupid, I should have done so much more for the show, I didn't do well enough. And because of that stupid movie Ross fucking hates me. I shouldn't have done it. I just wanted everything to work out and now I've ruined everything..."

"I don't hate you."

She gasped and looked at me for the ﬁrst time. Her eyes were red and puffy and her hair was all over the place.

"What are you doing here?"

"What about caring about you? Because I still do, you know."

"You haven't said a word to me since I've came back from filming."

I looked down. We both knew that was true. A long silence came.

"I'm sorry" I finally admitted.

"No you're not." She still looked sad and even more hurt. She avoided my gaze, which hadn't left her eyes the whole time. "Aren't you going to say anything?"

"I-I'm just... I'm trying to... I'm sorry."

"You already used that one."

I stepped closer to her. As a reaction she crawled closer to the tree. She almost looked scared. The thought that I hurt her that much, felt like a knife stabbing through my heart.

"Look, I know I acted like a douche and all, but there's a reason I did it."

"Are you planning on telling me this important reason? Why you ignored me for almost two months? You didn't even congratulate me Ross!" Her eyes are now filled with anger and tears as she gets up. She almost yells now and slowly walking towards me. I'm not moving a muscle and once she's done talking we stand chest to chest. She looks up to me angrily.

"I can't. I really want to, but you won't like it." We keep staring at each other. The tension is so strong that we both are waiting for the other to look away. Suddenly she turns away.

"Why don't you just leave me alone, Ross? This whole dating thing was a bad idea anyway." And with that she breaks her gaze and walks away.

I'm too caught up in her eyes and it takes a moment to realise she's walking away. I run after her and grab her waist while turning her around.

"Laura, wait, what do you mean? You're not serious, are you?"

"I am. We should stop." She says while removing my hands that are still on resting on her waist. A beat passes and I keep looking at her, not believing what I just heard. Her eyes rest on the grass in front of her.

We liked each other for a long time, without realizing it. The pressure of dating by the press and the fans made everything awkward for a while, but on the break between season two and three we realized we shared the same emotions. We talked about it in the first few weeks of filming the new season and decided to take it slow. We shared our first real, non camera, kiss in the janitors closet. Very romantic, I know, but we both agreed to keep it a secret, to see where it went.

The whole season things were great, nobody suspected a thing and we were in love. I could tell I actually loved her and I planned to publish it after the break between season three. But a lot of things happened in that break. Her movie, my tour. After hearing the news I couldn't even have a good time on tour, while that's my favorite thing to do. I reacted coldly on the news and she noticed. We had a little argument and didn't talk for the rest of the break.

And now it's over. I love Laura Marano, the girl right in front of me, and I messed it up by being jealous.

Laura would never cheat on me, we both knew that. But that didn't help.

"So... I'm just-eh. I'm gonna go inside now. You should wait a few minutes, okay?" She breaks the silence with her soft voice.

"Laura, I'm not done talking." I say cupping her face with my hands.

"Well I am. And there's not much useful coming out of your mouth either. Let me go, don't touch me again."

And with that she pushes me away and folds her arms.

"Laura, you know you don't want this. I don't either. We can work this out. Please, just give me another chance."

"Ross, I'm not going to give you another fucking chance before you've even explained why you messed it up in the first place. Why? Why did you hate my movie? Why did you hate that I actually had gotten a big chance? Don't you want to share the spotlight? Is that it?" She yells furiously.

"No, no. That's not it at all! I'm not like that!"

"No? No?! Then what is it Ross Shor Lynch? Because you have me begging for an answer for almost 20 minutes! Why couldn't you just be happy for me and this opportunity to get rid of the Disney girl image? What bothered you so much?!" She now yelled as loud as possible while she was stepping closer to me again. I, again, didn't step

back. But now my eyes were full of rage too.

"You want to know why? You do? Because you couldn't wait to replace me with your new 'super cute' co-star! You were talking about him for a full month, all about how successful he is and how cute and nice he is. You didn't just want to get rid of your Disney image, you were replacing your Disney co-star with a new fucking love interest. People ship you already, you know? I was trying to have a good time on tour, while you two were probably making out off set!"

It was out before I knew. My eyes widened and I saw hers did too. Already opening my mouth to apologize she interrupted me.

"Jealous... You were jealous. You fucking arrogant asshole!"

I knew she was mad but I had never seen her like this.

"Do you think you have ANY right to be jealous of me? Because YOU perform every night with your fucking hip thrusts that make every girl crazy. YOU have thousands of fangirls who are just waiting for you to fuck them. You can get any girl you want, okay? Why do you have the right to be insecure? That is obviously the job for that guy's girlﬁend. Yes, the one who gets hate mail everyday, saying she should stay away from some girl's 'future husband'. Why do you even choose me, you can get literally every girl you want? Why?"

"Because they are not you." My eyes soften. I was completely clueless that she felt that way. She made me realize how much of an asshole I really am.

"Because they are not as smart, as beautiful, as nice as you. They aren't you." I brush away a straightened lock from her heated face. "And I happen to like you. A lot. I might even say I love you."

She starts blushing and looks down. When our eyes meet I slowly lean in, but our trance breaks when she suddenly pulls away.

"Wait a second, Shor, this is not going to make everything okay. We were great together because we saw each other everyday. We spend one vacation not together and we're in a fight. This can't go on, wake up, Ross, season four isn't happening! We're going our separate ways. You go do a sequel on that stupid Teen Beach Shitload-"

"Moviel" I interrupt her while I slowly walk towards her. Her eyes widen and she takes a few steps back.

"I don't really care! And you spend the whole summer in magical Puerto Rico with the lovely Maia and I will do whatever people offer me, because I won't even get much. While at the same time getting harassed by not only Rossians but also Raia shippers. This is just not gonna work out, alright?" She keeps talking while still slowly walking backwards until her back hits the trunk.

"Do I hear jealously?" I ask with a smirk. I put my hand against the trunk, just above her head and lean closer to her.

"Don't go changing the subject now. Think of everything, Ross! Your program with R5, my college, that's never going to work! I don't even think your family likes-oh!"

I shut her up the only way I know how. With my lips moving on hers I slide both my hands against the tree to her back. After protesting for a few moments, she gives in and puts her arms around my neck. I push her against me and give her a firm squeeze. As she gasps I slip my tongue in her mouth. Enjoying the moment she jumps up and wraps her legs around my waist while I let her back rest against the trunk. We break apart heavily breathing.

"So... Does this count as make up sex?" I ask her with a smirk.

"Hold your horses buddy, we're not quite there yet."

* * *

**Well that was that peeps.. Enjoyed writing this story A LOT**

**I have one more little idea for a one shot and then I'm outta ideas**

**So if you happen to like my writing style and maybe have and idea you wanna see come to live, call me beep me if you wanna reach me**

**I'm always open for suggestions**

**Will give you a little spoiler, it may or may not include a VERY jealous Ross and Raura/ a hint of Riaura**

**Like it? Hate it? **

**Bye for now!**


	4. AUTHOR'S NOTE

PLEASE DON'T BE MAD THIS ISN'T AN UPDATE

I've been reading my reviews and I saw that a few people maybe didn't really realize chapter three was the end of the story…

It's all in the author's note under it, please read it!

I will probs upload a new one, maybe two shot this weekend… Not making any promises though!

Thanks for reading guys LOVE XX


End file.
